Days and Nights
by Toyama-chan
Summary: It's their secret. It's their taboo. Because what they do is something others will frown upon. But they can't help it; Gene doesn't mind if it's with his twin, and Naru doesn't have any objection about his only brother.


Because Gene is naughty, and Naru is too. Beware also for naughty words…

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

**Days and Nights**

Twins are full of mystery, Gene muses as he stares at the ceiling, especially in his and his twin's case. People always compare them; how nice Gene is and how indifferent Naru is, how Gene loves to smile and how Naru prefers to glare, how Gene is so thoughtful and considerate and how Naru is so thoughtless and inconsiderate. They're same yet so different. They were identical yet like day and night. Most people just don't get it; that even if they're identical twins with same faces and same appearance, they both have their own soul and mind.

Others sometime say that it's a wonder that two people with two different personalities can stand each other for so long time. But people just don't understand, he only has Naru and Naru has only him. They have been together since they were still in the womb of their mother, they were still together even after their parents abandoned them and still, they choose to live close to each other up until now. And one special thing as a note; they have an ability to converse telepathically. That's why it's him who can only understand Naru and only Naru can understand him. That will be like this, ever. So basically, he can't live without Naru and Naru can't live far from him. They need each other.

Suddenly Gene hisses as his sacs are fondled. God, that's so good, he has to close his eyes to enjoy the immense pleasure. His cock twitches when the pressure is added to its base. Such skilful hands. He chooses to resume his own thought to distract himself from this immeasurable feeling so he can stretch this bliss as long as he can. Maybe he won't last that long; he grits his teeth when the tip of his length is lapped with that wet tongue.

So, as someone who knows Naru from A to Z, from north to south and west to east, he really wants to laugh when everyone says that Naru is not capable in loving. Gene is back into his thinking now. Oh, only heaven knows how wrong they're. Just too bad they can't witness what they're doing right now with their own eyes. Gene watches as his brother puts his skilful hands and mouth into action. Maybe it's because of their special bond that he doesn't mind doing this with Naru. And he knows that Naru also can only do this kind of thing with his own twin. So they hide it very carefully, since this act is something others will frown upon. Protecting themselves from accusing finger is a natural instinct.

Gene gives up and spreads his legs wider, giving more access of him. His will is now starts to crumble. No more thinking about his twin brother, he now needs to drown himself in this elation. He moans and grunts with each stroke, and he almost scream when that enticing tongue swirls around the head. And a moment later, Gene gets his moment.

"Gharghhhhhh!" He shouts as loud as he can that his lungs almost explode. At the same moment a shrill cry also comes out, competing Gene's to beat him at the screaming contest. Two high pitched sounds yet so different in nuance. Gene's is full with pain, he is howling and doubled over as his hands clutch the wrists that clasping his member so hard. The other sound is full with ecstasy, and so feminine…

"Naru you damn!" Gene curses his brother in a hitched voice. He slits his eyes in fury, glaring at his twin whom now uncharacteristically restrains his laughter. "I'll get you for this!" He chokes out his threat before coughing. Tears of pain pricking his eyes, threatens to fall.

"Oh Gene I'm sorry…I'm sorry… Oh God…" That feminine voice again.

"It's not your fault, Mai…" Gene manages to let out his voice, still doubling over and burying his face into the crook of his elbows. "Just bite his dick for me, will you…"

Naru grunts in disappointment when Mai crawls away from him, leaving him to soothe the other boy. He clenches his teeth as his raging manhood is sleeping out of her warmth. Mai rubs Gene's back and strokes his hair lovingly. Naru scowls and chooses to sit beside her, waiting for this episode to end.

Finally the pain ceases and Gene straightens his back, reaching for Mai's hand and kisses it. He stares at his twin brother whom has a smile on his lips and frowns. "You did that intentionally," He accuses Naru.

"What?" Naru puts his innocent mask on.

"Don't act stupid. You knew it was going be like that. Why did you suddenly thrust your dick into her while Mai was playing with mine?" Gene throws a pillow to his twin. "You didn't give any warning, you asshole!"

"That's because you didn't put your mind into what Mai was doing. She was heartily pleasuring you, and you were thinking about something else," Naru hastily reaches for Mai's waist and pulls her so now she sits on his lap. "You practically insulted her."

Because Naru can read Gene; that's the gift he and his twin possess since birth. When he was preparing Mai, he could feel Gene shut his mind that he could only see blur. Usually, that's because he closes the door that connects their mind. He knew Gene's mind was wandering.

"Oh come on…" Mai slaps Naru's thigh. "You have to apologize to Gene, Naru. It really was your fault, you could do another painless way to pull him back to earth." She grins naughtily. "Or maybe, since Gene didn't find my hands and mouth satisfying enough, maybe you should be the one to give him fellatio."

"Hell no!" Naru and Gene yell in sync.

"Hey, some girls think that that's very erotic. Imagine two handsome boys, twins, doing that… Don't you know that in the doujin market, most of the mangas are about boy on boy love?"

Gene and Naru scrunch their face in disgust.

"I'll cut his hands off before he can even think to touch me," says Naru. "Come Mai, lets continue what we have before…" He rubs himself on the crevice of Mai's buttocks.

"Naru…but Gene-" Mai can't finish her words as Naru's fingers suddenly are on her clit. She moans throatily.

Naru doesn't waste time anymore. He knees and puts Mai back on her four and swiftly plunges himself into her. He pulls slightly before rocking his hips back inside. Mai let out her cute little noises as Naru builds up their rhythm.

Gene breathes heavily to watch the sight before him. Yes, this is their sin, his and Naru's secret. He can't remember since when did they were doing it like this. This is one of those mysteries, that he and his twin harbor the same feeling toward the same girl.

Four years ago, Naru finished his high school, two years earlier than others did. He applied scholarship to a top university in Japan, and he got it. Gene muses at the memory of their foster parents' dreadful face when he told them that he planned to accompany Naru to Japan. He wanted to finish his high school in Japan too. God, what a brisk day.

So, they were stranded on this foreign land. Unlike Naru, he doesn't like to rush everything. He wants to enjoy life, that's why he lived his high school year normally. And at his new high school, he met Mai Taniyama, his junior. They were both members of the same school athletic club. Gene and Naru can speak Japanese fluently because their mother was a Japanese descendant, though they still had weakness on kanji. So it was Mai who helped him, and of course Naru too, on this department.

And Gene didn't know how he fell for her; maybe because of her cheerfulness, or her kindness, or her cute face, or because she's an orphan just like him, or it can be because she was the only human in this planet beside his parents who brave enough to oppose his cynical, cold, sarcastic younger twin brother. But he didn't care about the reason, he just felt that he loved her. But it was too late to realize that Mai also could break the walls his twin had built around him. Naru loved her too.

Those were such depressing days, Gene remembers. Mai was crying, she wasn't sure which one she loved the most. She said that she loved him, but she loved Naru too, so she chose not to be with either. She wanted to break their bond, just to make everything easier. The three of them agreed, and they became three living dead since that day.

It was Naru who initiated this crazy idea. He said that he couldn't stand to live without seeing Mai; not to be with Mai was very torturing. Gene had the same opinion. And Naru proposed that they shared Mai's love between them. That way, he and Gene wouldn't lose her. It was a perfect scheme, and Gene agreed. But they had a hard time to convince the girl to have two love relationship.

Those days fruits to present, they're still together. Though it's quiet difficult to keep their secret. Gene and Naru work to help Mai rents a better apartment, so their activity is unheard by their neighbors. They can't live together, of course. They still have to maintain everyone's opinion about them, they didn't live by themselves in this planet.

Sometimes Gene wonders what's their future going to be. When Mai and Gene were still in their university year, Naru has already finished his. But returned back to England and leaving his older twin with Mai made him overly jealous. So he opted to continue his education to reach his master degree despite their parents' objection. And there they're now, on this bright Sunday, spoiling their passionate desire to the fullest.

Maybe he should be the one to marry Mai, Gene thinks. Surely Naru will live with them, it's expected since him and Naru can't be separated ever since child hood, so they can share their sexual life together again like this. He or Naru can't think of marrying other woman whom is not Mai. And him being unmarried will be unheard of, unlike Naru. With Naru's personality, people will understand if no woman can't stand him. He will be her legal husband, only on paper. But in reality, she has the twins by her sides. That's the likely option. Naru's child will be his as his child will be Naru's too. He doesn't mind, and he knows that Naru won't either.

Suddenly Mai screams, and Naru howls a moment later as they reach their climax. Both of them collapse on the futon, panting heavily. Gene strokes his already hard penis and gently hovers over her, pushing his brother aside. He kisses her hard, and Mai kisses him back. He shoves his throbbing cock into her, spreading her legs as wide as possible to plunge deeper. He can feel Naru's seed coating him, and he doesn't mind. They're identical anyway, so it feels like his own. He drives slowly at first, before he speeds up. Mai hugs him tightly, clung into him like he's her anchor. They move together, enjoying each other, reaching their peak together.

They lie side by side with Mai in the middle, after those heated sessions. Mai has put two futons on the floor so they can sleep together. Gene's one hand is draped across her shoulders as Naru's hand lies across her stomach. It's a tranquil moment of their life.

"Hey, summer vacation is in just two weeks," Mai says lazily. "I want to try that, Gene…what you told me a while ago."

"Hmm, try what?" Gene answers sleepily.

"Threesome…"

Her word makes the twin brothers' ears perk up.

"Isn't it that what we just did together? Always?" Naru is the one to speak.

"I mean, to take you two at the same time." Mai's face is blushing. "I want to feel you two."

"That can be hurt," Gene says. "There has to be complicated preparation for your ass."

"Is it troublesome?" Mai asks curiously.

"Yeah," answers Naru. "We'll have to give you enema to clean your intestines and bowel. And lubes, a lot of. And we have to treat it more carefully because the tissue is easier to tear off."

"Ohh…"

They lie in silence for a while, pondering about that.

"Or maybe, I and Gene can still do it together in your vagina." Naru says. His hand moves stealthily to stroke that favorable place.

"Forget that," Gene reaches for the blanket and drapes it over them. "Like you said earlier, there's no way in hell I want to let mine touches your dick."

"We can do that?" Mai chirps in before the brothers have a fight. She pulled Naru's hand away from her crotch; she's really tired.

"Hey, a baby can come through it safely, of course our penis which is smaller in size compared to a baby's shoulder will fit easily in it." Gene explains. He pulls Mai closer to hug her selfishly, leaving Naru out cold.

"I think our now arrangement is the best," Naru mutters slowly as he rolls to his side, presses his chest to Mai's back. "We don't really mind with voyeur as we wait our turn."

"Hmm, what if I want to do it anyway?" Mai mumbles.

Gene and Naru chuckle to hear her.

"It still needs some preparation for you to be able to take us both," says Gene. "Hey, why don't we try something kinkier to spice up our live, eh? I'll buy sex toys from the net tomorrow. You help me to choose, Naru… But we'll need to use your credit card, Mai, since our parents still can check our shopping list."

Mai giggles in Gene's chest. Naru sighs, realizing that they can't say no to that girl. He sniffs her hair, inhales the lovely scent of her shampoo. He wonders whether it still will be like this in the next two years and the years after. He hopes so, so much he prays for it every day. They'll find a way, he's optimist about that. Because he can't live without Mai, and he knows his twin can't either.

No matter how very different Naru's and Gene's personality are, which just like day and night; Naru's and Gene's soul will always seek for her, days and nights.

*********** The end ***********

Ehehehe….I know, my bad if you think that it will be boy/boy love at the beginning. It's just that I had days when someone emailed me and asked me to write Naru – Gene yaoi. Gah! That was even the first time I ever heard on yaoi word. I researched on that foreign word and I went "whoa!" I've refused, but she (I'm sure it was she) was persistent. And then my friend gave me a draft and told me, "Make this into a story for her."

So, that draft became this story. And I have a confession: now I'm a girl with a naughty mind. Urghh, my brain felt like it wanted to explode. Because I love to research, now I knew most things about that….bad-bad me….

Recently, I and my friends had a talk about dark story. I want to try to make one, but because I'm anything but dark person (really…? ^^), I still have no clue about it. It's a challenge for myself, I guess. And my friend recommended me to read that doujin manga, the Shitsu series. I've searched for these doujins but I couldn't find any, even the RAWS. So does anyone know what these books are about? (Or better, have the scanlation?) I'm just a poor, thin pocketed student with impossible chance to borrow my parents' credit card to buy the books. So, anyone can help me?

I know I still have one debt to make one-shot for the continuation of my "Deception' story, I'm so sorry I still have no will to finish it. I've already made the draft, but my mind always refused to complete it. I don't know why, maybe I have to find my muse first. Hahaha…


End file.
